dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Lockhart
"Word on the street I'm a hero. Other heores to me, they a zero. Hit em with the fist, they quiet. Catch a demon slipping from behind. OG Trevor Lockhart. OG Trevor Lockhart. OG Trevor Lockhart." Trevor 31.jpg Trevor 14.jpg Apperance Trevor has a slender build, but not a flat one. His muscles are defined, as much as the skin will allow them to be. He himself having trained for 3 years with Dragon monks does not beileve in the conventienal need for to much body mass, and as such his build reflects this. He is very solid, little body fat, except for his cheeks. He has sunkissed blonde hair, and skye blue eyes with three markings on each side of his face. Their birthmarks, and mark his Dragon Monk Herritage born under the sign of the Tiger. heritage. Trevor's posture is nothing short of sleezy and slackerish, which fool alot of people into thinking he's quite the push over or sleeze ball. Trevor 39.jpg Trevor 38.jpg Trevor 37.jpg Trevor 48.jpg Trevor 35.jpg tumblr_m9qhaeCQ1S1rx2vlvo1_500.gif Dante Fleming 4.jpg Trevor 21.jpg Trevor 34.jpg Trevor 36.jpg Trevor 22.jpg 6024ca2324e2143e4e923baa3399fa39.jpg Trevor 44.jpg Trevor 46.jpg Trevor 42.jpg Trevor 40.jpg Trevor 32.jpg Trevor 26.jpg 'Gallery' ' 7cd757421b5aefbda346e542822ac4ef.jpg 5cd4e78c5ca19b0bc65140fc667e670c.jpg __naruto___breathe___by_orin.jpg __naruto___what_doesn__t_kill_you___by_orin-d530qmz.jpg 3989c63470f37dda76bc51b66265ec5c.jpg 8c59a8b4f9b83d2fa9e5c73f38263317.jpg 1042e25d991db0dd496a5c15458a00c4.jpg 72437ed6fdff84d33e15c3d6c8226c4a.jpg b8f81a1b2e0cef69c94296a3d9b38541.jpg a23b4261f9ac9f25ead72992d8765ee6.jpg naruto_bishie_by_jadeedge_by_adikk.jpg naruto_uzumaki_by_pensierimorti-d5ca0g0.jpg Naruto-uzumaki-naruto-22688497-340-373.jpg samurai_sketch_____naruto_u__by_mishune-d2hnlqw.png Uzumaki.Naruto.full.1929040.jpg 6c7c9c29f054d5df83d6c8b4d1df6b38.jpg naruto_eyes_by_seba1496-d5kgprn.png.jpe 0d6d9ca6177e756852cf41ca12b5ecf8-d3ensgu.jpg captured_naruto_by_satosanteru-d8lqonp.jpg Trevor L.jpg Uzumaki.Naruto.full.1863780.jpg Trevor 52.jpg Trevor 53.jpg da65a7172ce200e787b8da670012151c.jpg naruto shippuden sage mode naruto uzumaki 1706x1769 wallpaper_www.wallpaperhi.com_71.jpg Trevor 19.jpg Trevor 1.7.jpg 070cd4092894e40ce85daf3e43129d57.jpg 59e005582226b07f6925106604f9983c.jpg 67b0dc83b973d6a072b1e52ab1947e60.jpg 4542e5b1ec6a5824ae4d636e05f2c91e-d4hbznk.jpg alphabet_avenger_09_by_the_other_mike-d4vp1gr.jpg 8032fda7bae90e6f03a76f5080676da6.jpg c8a3b1e8203bfac7b7755dc1e49635fe-d6o0qhf.png Dragon Monk 1.1 (2).jpg e54a5460d34d03a425afb73bc9335b54.jpg f818351e4a824c355134a255bb56471e.jpg ee136f4941d578d86ff9d28c9db482e3.jpg happy_10th_anniversary_by_gaarajamie88.jpg i_am___immortal_by_cagnaccio87-d1qbixw.jpg iron_fist_by_alec_m-d5mhy4f.jpg iron_fist_by_kuyamari-d7jxfdk.png Uzumaki.Naruto.full.1929070.jpg point_commission__naruto__s_girls__by_hau_ren-d5cb9em.png 3fed164571ae7c2fa91932b433b4e98c.jpg 4a59241dd252867dfa1b65c6b63510c4.jpg 5fc69f3dd23be795d84ee2c55e07de64.jpg 6d020fe0714d093234c5d5efe270b80d.jpg 9b630e7a659ff54188b5ad73fffeb50e.jpg 12d73657749eeb55be8cc5669687bd10.jpg 224a81bb79fcf81ccbfc8cc0350aa990.jpg 32004d6fc37ce25541658f4555c1a6f2.jpg 062628702b341bbc601cefb4a22262ee.jpg df7c3cba342c2768151d24daa9471c71.jpg ebf1a4e79f279ec2d3534447405d0ade.jpg f12ce9d1db86acba051a1c1ba34c8c3e.jpg e35edd15f71616f5bc39a582267128cc.jpg ' Trevor 51.jpg Behavior/Personality *Cunning *Charming *Kind *Ambitious *Outspoken Trevor has all the traits of a comic book hero, which he so valiantly thinks he is, but he's quite cocky about his skill set until put in his place. He often overestimates himself and his own abilities, to a degree that would annoy many people very quickly. However when he lives up to his status quo, he usually leaves his "haters" start struck so to speak. He loves to show off, and doesn't know when he's beaten which is a terrible quallity, but an admirable one. He's rather funny and enjoys a laugh or two and seriousness is not his forte, but he IS a horndog. A massive one. He loves the carnal pleasures of women and whores alike.Trevor, Will always seek to gain and upper hand over his adversaries mentally or physically. He likes to have a hand full of cards, but know the deck as well. naruto-opening-8-o.gif Trevor gif 2.gif trevor gif 4.gif trevor gif 5.gif Trevor gif 9.gif trevor gif 7.gif Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. Tervor 1.2.jpg 'Occupation/Class' 'Free Lance - Vigilante' A free lance Vigilante does it for free, unless they have some other way they have income coming in, you don't get paid and you dont get offical support in terms of the law system, your raw, lone wolf, you do it all on your own, but that's ok because you know what your doing. You can handle yourself a team just holds you back. You could work with others, but if you wanted too, you wouldn't be free lance. 'Kasaihana Police Department' The District 1 and 2 Police Department or The D.1.2. , is the primary police force in Kasaihana city. It plays an important role in YMRP as most of our protagonist, go undercover for the police to infiltrate the Yakuza, patrol the streets, or become a detective . The D.1.2. has a significant unified presence, with officers and patrol cars being a common sight within the District 1 and 2 areas, they are not to be taken lightly. These KPD dont go by the book and do what they have to in order to get by. 'Fighting Style' tumblr_my8kc0syyJ1r6mrcio1_500.gif tumblr_my8kc0syyJ1r6mrcio2_500.gif tumblr_my8kc0syyJ1r6mrcio4_500.gif 'Base Style: Tai Chi' T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement.This is also a style that needs to be stated where and how it was learned in your bio. 'Flow of Battle: Dou' The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Trevor himself has stuided a few earthly martial arts like Jiu-Jitsu and Judo, along with Boxing. 'Leopard Style' It was supposedly created by Jue Yuan with help from Bai Yufeng and Li Sou. The emphasis of leopard is speed and angular attack. The leopard does not overwhelm or rely on strength, as does the tiger, but instead relies on speed and outsmarting its opponent. The power of the style derives from its aggressive speed. The leopard practitioner will focus on elbows, knees, low kicks, and leopard punches. Leopard kung fu is a hit, damage and run style designed to overcome superior forces with inferior resources. Counter attacks are sudden, indirect and short, with the aim of landing a debilitating technique. The goals of Leopard style are to: *develop muscle speed for external strength. *teach patience. *use the leopard punch for penetration and lower body springing power. The leopard style was founded on the creators' observation of the movements of the leopard in the wild, and therefore practitioners of the style imitate these movements. Leopard style techniques are geared towards single, two or three technique combinations that cause a lot of damage, disorientate or even blind the attacker. Blocking is wasted in Leopard - the style can be summed up with "Why block when you can hit?" It does not rely on rooted stances, and would only assume a stance while in attack in order to launch at the opponent. This hit and run technique of the leopard, something especially effective against larger opponents, is unique to the animal. The primary weapon is the leopard fist, which can be likened to a half-opened fist. The primary striking surface is the ridge formed by folding the fingers at the first phalangeal joint; the secondary striking surface is the palm hand. Strikes include the phoenix eye, which is a punch to pressure points including the eye and temple. It is formed by lifting only the index finger's knuckle while the rest are kept in a usual fist form. The leopard fist can also be modified by slightly lifting the fingers to form a claw. The leopard claw can be used to rake, claw, and rip at the face and throat of an assailant. The leopard style is thought to be a midway point between the Tiger and Crane styles, the strength and height. An interesting technique of the leopard is the ability to simultaneously block and strike the opponent. This is not commonly used in the harder martial arts (like the other Shaolin styles, for example). The sheer speed of the leopard is a defining characteristic of the style. 'White Crane Style' White Crane Style province and is now practiced throughout the world. According to oral tradition, this martial art was developed by Fāng Qīniáng (方七娘; Amoy Min Nan: Hng Chhit-niâ), a female martial artist. This style is associated with traditional fighting techniques including long range, but it is most similar to close-quarter or hand-oriented combat. It is most recognizable due to the way a fighter imitates a bird's pecking or flapping of wings. While some white crane styles make use of a variety of traditional weapons, others have discontinued the use of weaponry. Fujian White Crane is a type of Shaolin Boxing imitating characteristics of the Taiwanese Crane. An entire system of fighting was developed from observing the crane's movements, methods of attack, and spirit. One day, while Qīniáng was doing her chores, a crane landed nearby. Qīniáng tried to scare the bird off using a stick and the skills she had learned from her father, but whatever she did the crane would counter. Qīniáng tried to hit the crane on the head, but the bird moved its head out of the way, and blocked the stick with its wings. Qīniáng tried to hit the crane's wings, but the crane stepped to the side and blocked with its claws. Qīniáng tried to poke the crane's body, but the crane dodged backwards and struck the stick with its beak. From then on, Qīniáng carefully studied the crane's movements. She combined these movements with techniques learned from her father, creating the White Crane Style of Fujian province. There are many versions of this legend. In some the crane does not block a stick but evades and then counters it. The point of the style is to deemphasize physical strength in favor of evasion and attacking an opponent's vulnerabilities. White crane fighting elements are popular, especially in women's self-defense, because they don't depend on strength, and women are able to imitate the pecking motion associated with this fighting style. known for its gripping techniques, system of joint locks, takedowns, and pressure point strikes, which is representative of Chinese grappling known as Chin Na. 'Hidden Fist' Hidden Fist is a support style that is based on the uses of dirty tricks and forbidden techniques. The main advantage of the style is the fact each hit of basic, strong, or area attacks confuses and disorientates enemies. It basically luanches an afterimage of the users attack at the spot directly between the eyes of the opponent giving the apperance that the user has thrown a fist directly towards their face. This is done with percision, so much so that the opponent would even be able to feel the wind from the very punch and mistake it for a REAL punch coming towards them. When in fact it is a diversion and simultaniously another blow is thrown in the shadow of the after image towards a different part of the body. This is meerely a combination of speed and misdirection. 'Dragon Monk Training' Dragon Monks physically have the body type of a denizen from Dragon Kang. Not a Dragoon, as noted by the Xiaofang family, they are typically all in the top condition of their primary race, whatever they may be, and in the condition to fight battles that need to be fought on any plaine. They're keen learners, heavily spirtually aware, very sensitive to chi and various energies, able to use it easier than most, and are built for endurance, and battering. *''Peak Human Sensory'': The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *''Peak Human Endurence: Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. *Peak Human Durability: Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Being born under the natural sign of The Black Tortoise, Trevor also gains two additional base perks to his physique. Those pereks being: *Maximum Concentration Capacity: Users can use 100% of their concentration, allowing them to push their physical and/or mental capabilities to their maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. *Detail Intuition: User can notice, process and understand any/all details of any situation or environment no matter how small, allowing them to intuitively understand and solve any problem or situation no matter how difficult or impossible it may be. It doesn't matter how small the clues or details are, they will automatically know and process them almost instantly. 'Chi Base' 'Destruction Chi' Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Mental Chi' Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Chi Form' naruto_full_lotus.jpg 'Spiritual Energy' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or '''Reiryoku' (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. As a Dragon Monk he is also masterful of the basic chi principles and able to use them in conjunction with his energies to achieve varrying effects. 'Dragon Fist' Trevor 18.jpg The Dragon Monk By summoning their chi, drawing form the specialties of all four spirits and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the four divine beast and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "Dragon Fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated chi energy and chi bases. With his fist in this state, the Dragon Monk combines the four properties into a mannor as such: using physical chi he strengthens his arm 10x the muscle mass of a peak human's strength, but condenses the muscle tissue as much as he can causing no physical change to the apperence of his hand. Fortification Chi not only helps in the condensing process but it completely encompasses the arm/hand in a thick layer of forified chi, rendering it virtually indestructible. Added to this is the other property of fortification which gives his arm a blade like edge, thouasands of tiny Madarins all resonated at a high frequency allowing his arm to virtually pierce anything it comes into contact with similar to a high frequency blade in principle. The Mental Chi aspect allows the Dragon Monk to use his accelerated mental function in a way that essentially gives him the ability to multitask the obsticles infront of him. He can not only one and sustain this energy, but his mind races at such a speed that allows him to process all possible outcomes he can think of, and see all variable moves his opponent could potentially make to counter him IF he knows his opponent well enough at this point. If not, there is a bonus as it increase his awarness to a superhuman state, all of his sense working in conjunction to give him a psuedo danger sense and react to any changes in his opponent or the enviornment infront of him. Finally the Destructive Chi aspect, which speaks for itself, causes the Mandarins resonating around his fist to gain the properties to destroy various if not any form of matter as long as they abide by the four states of matter (Solid, Liquid, Gas, Plasma). This includes spirits or non coporeal forms as to be seen they must cross into this dimensonal plane, added to the fact that all Dragon Monks because of their unique Spirutal Pressure can attack these things at will. This move however is VERY powerful, and such a concentratio of chi requires time to focus and use. The effects varry depending on how long one charges the Dragon Fist but depending on the tier of charge, will determine it's output. (At base it is required to be charged for at least one post. The move itself can only be used an overall total of five times and depending on the tier the number of uses decreases.) *''Tier I: After a breif (1 post) charge time, the Dragon Fist will be able to shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans unconscious or pierce through the very being of a human body like butter. At this tier the move can be used 5 times at max. This is the most mallable level because with this tier of strength he can channel this energy from around his fist, to his entire body (counts as a sepertate useage) and even channel this energy on both hands, for rapid attacks. (1 usage for each hand, so that'd be 2 usages. It is also in this tier, and this tier only that his Dragon Fist punch can durate for the entirty of his opponents post as well, giving leighway to defend with the attack as well.) These actions can't be replicated as efficiently in any other tier. Dragon Fist 4.jpg|How it looks Dragon Fist 9.jpg Dragon Fist 2.jpg Dragon Fist 3.jpg b5e4fa5fd4d453d47b92e5fd5a0bdfe3.jpg Dragon fist 10.jpg Dragon Fist 11.jpg Dragon Fist 12.jpg Dragon Fist 14.jpg Tervor 6.jpg Dragon Fist 20.gif Dragon Fist 22.gif *Tier II: After a longer charge time (2 post) The Dragon Fist will upgrade in power, able to knock down structures about as big as a double wide trailer, a standard helicopter/jet or an 18 wheeler, peircing them and cause them to explode in a grandious way. This much power is enough to physically destroy the human body 2 times over, but at this tier this technqiue can only be used 3 times. Dragon Fist 8.jpg Dragon Fist 7.jpg *Tier III: After a much more signifigant charge time (3 post) The Dragon Fist will obtain enough power to level a mass about the size of a football feild plus. ('57,600-60,000 square feet') . This much explosive and destructive power can completely over power and oblitherate a target on sight, but can be dangerous. While the energy doesn't directly effect the Monk himself it would be unwise to use this in a populated area. This tier of this technique is only good for 2 uses. Dragon Fist 6.jpg *''Tier IV: After a long awaited and properly undisrupted charge time, depending on if the monk can keep his concentration long enough, (5 post unless it's for NPC battle purposes i.e plot) The Dragon Fist power will reach a scale of power completely dangerous for any realm the Dragon Monk choses to use it in. This much power alone is enough to completely level a mountain only a tier below mt.fuji or something as big as the majority of the empire state building. The cataclysmic power of this ability is astounding, as an entire crater can be created even in the biggest of cities form the pure destructive and focused energy of this attack at this tier. Anyone, anything hit by this, is subject to suffer utter oblitheration and non exsistence as the massive concentration of energy can expand for a solid 2 miles from the users body. This is without hitting the target, as the Monk can simply strike the ground near the user and count on the explosive wave to do the work for him if need be. This move is so energy dependent it can only be used once, and if it ever came to use this tier of attack the Monk would've exhuasted all of his Chi energy for the duration of the battle and will be slumped to his base condition and unable to use any form of chi. Again this is not recommended for heavy populated areas. Dragon Fist 1.jpg|The size condensed in an upopulated area Dragon Fist 15.jpg Dragon Fist 1.1.gif Dragon Fist 16.gif Dragon fist 1.2.gif 'Dragon Monk Techniques' 'Dragon Shroud' Dragon Shroud 2.jpg Dragon Shroud.jpg The Dragon Shroud is a Tier 1 variation of the original Dragon Fist. In this variation the chi overtakes the phsycial body in a shroud that flickers like a flame. it stems 3 above the user and 4 feet around the user. The Chi that would go into the fist as a shroud is spread more evenly around the body, allowing the user to become a human bullet or a pseudo unstopplable force as they can pierce their body through many conventional objects that would stand in there way. Granted this counts as a usage of the five usage limit, but in certain scenarios this can come in handy for a different and unique style of attack. Should a person put their hand into this shroud or come into contact with it, they would surely face the utter incineration and distingeration of their flesh, muscle, bone and cells thanks to its fortificative and destructive nature of course. If the user is aware they can change this to a repelling force to keep things non lethal. The appearence of the user changes however as they become what looks to be a shilouette of their own skeleton, bringing forth a ghastly demonic looking image. ''Dragon Wave Dragon Blast 2.jpg The Dragon Wave is a more wide spread and multi tasking variation of the usual destructive dragon fist. Applying the principles of the archaic Push Blast the user can expel the dangerous energy off of his fist as a wave of multil chi based air pressure which host a yellow colored tint to it. While not as concentrated as it's original and reducing it's force to that of concussive, it does make for a great distance maker. Still applying to the one post charge and usage counter, it is good for clearing out large waves of demons, demonic spirits or human beings for that mattter. It disperses as a solid wave and as a set raidious of 8 feet from the user. Dragon Tongues Dragon Tongue 2.gif Dragon Tongue 4.gif Dragon Tongue 5.gif Dragon Tongue 6.gif Dragon Tongue 9.gif Dragon Tongues 3.gif Dragon Tongue 10.gif Dragon Tongue 11.gif Dragon's Tongue 13.gif Dragon's Tongue 14.gif Similar to the basic Clone Technique, The Dragon Tongue technique creates copies of the user. It takes varrying time to charge depending on how many clones are made. (If he only makes one, it takes one post. To make two, it takes two post.However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's Chi is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. (3 clean hits to them will destroy them and he can only make 2) The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. The clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent, Despite being separated, clones still bear connections with their original, able to communicate with each other mentally. Tasks which require great concentration restrict the number of usable clones and changes in the nature of the original's Chi signature will cause the Chi of the clones to resonate similarly. Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their Chi among the clones, potentially using up all their Chi fairly quickly if the user is low on Chi, or makes too many clones. A characteristic that is unique to the Dragon Tongues Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any Chi that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the Chi of the clones. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together. It should be noted that while on the realm of earth, Trevor can only make two clones as it’s tasking to even do that much. In other realms the number he can make is damn near unlimited.For all of it’s glory, this technique is not without risk. The clones are in the end temporary (only last for 3 post if unarmed) and divide Trevor’s Chi into thirds, cutting down the number of times he can use his techniques by 2 (Meaning he can only use his other techniques 3 times instead of 5.) There is also the durability of the two clones themselves. Three clean hits/stabs/punctures can dispel the clone instantly. The same rules still apply as even upon death the original gains the knowledge assimilated by said clone but they are not invincible by any means. Dragon Opticals ''' Yellow_Sharingan.png '' Dragon Monks can see Chi, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source via an advanced form of A Chi Principle. It can see Chi through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's Chi flow, such as those caused by illusions. Dragon Monks are granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a they can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. Dragon Monks is able to copy almost any physical ability they see, memorizing movements, actions, and motions with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform marital techniques that require no chi or modify it to suit their needs. Again, The Dragon Monk needs the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic such a thing they have seen, and for that reason they cannot reproduce chi technqiues. Dragon Monks can perform Illusions. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Dragon Monk can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the users eye color over taking the opponents eye color. By establishing eye contact with a target, (must be maintained for 1 post) the Dragon Monk locks them within an illusion for one of various purposes: attempted instantaneous, but temporary, unconsciousness in the target, active forceful extraction of any information the target possesses; relay memories to the target; remove illusions placed on the target by others; controlling a target's actions. The illusions created Dragon Opticals do not appear to have any trademark form, appearing wildly different between the same functions and even the same users. Typically they use it to render targets unconscious, pierce the target's body large feathers dragon claws, or grasping and overwhelming the target with a giant silhouette dragon. Dragon Monks are particularly infamous for using this ability on Oni’s Demon’s and Mythical beings, and in fact can enter their subconscious to more precisely control the beings Chi. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided Dragon Monks's attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control. The process is as such: First, Dragon Monks must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an or lure an action to the opponent such as a motion for an attack or prep for a move, that the opponent and Dragon Monk already know and copy that. With these things done, Dragon Monks can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Dragon Opticals to confuse or delay them. In addition to these abilities there are two actual techniques that stem form this can perform: Dragon’s Deceit allows Dragon Monks to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny and Dragon’s Dilemma traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Dragon’s Dilemma. Use of either ability causes the Dragon Monk’s eyes with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards. '''The Dragon Monk The Dragon Monk is not only Trevor's official tittle, and lineage, but it's also the name of the vigilante role he's chosen to play. As The Dragon Monk, he wears a green and yellow color codded track suit. Trevor has more faith in his physical body than modern techonlogy and with his advanced sensory system he can detect most threats on his own, but he is no fool. As such he used his riches in dragon kang to exchange for proper real world currency in order to have this suit modeled with the unique properties of the modern millitary sneaking suit. Sneaking Suits, this one in particular, were special military wear created with electronic weaving technology using high-strength aramid fibers and. By clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the protective suit could boost resilience and strength, acting as armor and extra muscle tissue to perform such effects, applying varying pressure to major internal organs to maximize performance and safeguard their functions. It was designed to mirror the anatomy of a motor system and muscle tissue to enhance the users strength and overall performance, even when the user was greatly weakened. The design consist of water-repelling scales that allowed the wearer to swim easily, and had a pebbled texture to reduce drag (much like a golf ball). It does it's job, not to much, but enough to help him in a pinch. He may be a vigilante but his ego has caused him to...clash with multiple heroes on multiple ocasions. Often boasting he was much better than them. He's never outright won...but he's never outright lost to them either as he usually high tails it by that time. tumblr_nitmdzQryg1sbbfwho9_1280 - Copy (2).jpg i_am___immortal_by_cagnaccio87-d1qbixw.jpg 6aa545ccfad0ae6f617e2d42a8fc7479.jpg Trevor.jpg 0fa14b0e08b1a10c6eb4961e183bbb21.jpg 0ce7dc4bb1d7e6cd06366054aecafb6a.jpg Trevor 13.jpg Trevor 9.jpg Spirit Monk 3.jpg ee2acf19fb051c635993823a07a7afbf.jpg 5ca7166fb1a5e5b9bb2348f1c317cdc7.jpg|Versus The Black Dusk 86b2a92d0038338318020ab3b548d039.jpg|Versus The Red Dawn Versus Web Strider.jpg|Versus Web Strider Dragon Monk 1.1 (2).jpg 'Weapon of Choice' *75 feet of climbing rope. *Kunai Knives: A kunai (苦無 kunai?) is a Japanese dagger, possibly derived from the masonry trowel. The two widely-recognized variations of the kunai are short kunai (小苦無 shō-kunai?) and the big kunai (大苦無 dai-kunai?). Although a basic tool, in the hands of a martial arts expert, the kunai could be used as a multi-functional weapon. The kunai is commonly associated with the ninja, who used it to gouge holes in walls. Kunai were originally made to be farming tools but soon evolved into the weaponry they have become today. Many popular manga and ninjutsu characters use kunai as both their primary and secondary weapons. These kunai are 40 cm long, easy to conceal made of steel, and are a leaf-shaped blade and a handle with a ring on the pommel for attaching a rope. *First aid kit Allies/Enemies Allies *Heroes Inc *The Previous Dragon Monks *Spirits of benevolence Enemies *Evil spirits *hell spawn *shinigami's 'Background' kid_naruto___lineart_colored_by_dennisstelly-d5xx1xg.png Trevor was born in the mystical city of Dragon Kang to a simple farmer man named Daniel, and a flower shop girl named Wendy. The Lockheart family were very simple in nature and learned to live off the luscions grand land, and love the life they had. Times were ususally propheroius in Dragon Kang and even through the terrible wars that took place and the attacks on the mystical land, Dragon Kang always prosphered and they never faltered. Not with the Xiao familes and their champion the Dragon Monk on their side. Trevor was never one for matial arts but he did have to learn to defend hismelf. Espcially because it's a required class taught in the dragon kang curiculum. Trevor himself learned what the scrolls taught him and he was nothing above or below average. If anything his life was considered pretty normal until he'd accidentally gotten lost from home one day. while impossible when you've lived somewhere your whole life, he was playing around with his friends one night when they all stumbled into the forest they usually gather at. Well in this forest, Trevor tripped and fell into a ditch he had no idea about. When he climbed up he realized the clib was alot longer than even he originally thought and upon rising he found himself in the Spirit World. Trevor had stumbled upon one of the few land entries into this realm and upon this he stumbled inside of the realm of the Black Tortoise one of the four great guardians of dragon kang. The gaurdian told Trevor he was a long way from home and offered to take him back to his area of living on his back. During this walk the Black Tortoise began to conversate with Trevor and while the world didn't thinke he was much of anything special, the Tortoise thought other wise. Gifting Trevor with a Green crystal necklace. He knew Trevor's destiny to come was one of the next Dragon Monks, and to keep the Shinigami from eleminating him to early on he gave him a necklace to ward away evil spirits and energies. Trevors necklace.jpg Trevor returned to his home and began to live out the rest of his life until he was a few hundered years old and met Xiao Lee, the current Dragon Monk at the time. He was inspired by how one person so lax (and perverted) could have the drive and the courge to protect so many people. barring that weight on his shoulders couldn't have been an easy task to do by any means. Xiao Lee 2.jpg Trevor then however decided to follow Xiao into the Dragon's Krypt, a place of dastardly evils and where the Shinigami call their home. Xiao in his younger and dumber days opted to try and eliminate the shinigami from the jump but was overpowered by their horde! He would've faced certain death had Young trevor not jumped infrot of him to take the blow of a sword! however the necklace he'd gotten from the tortoise spirit protected him AND Xiao, and gave Xiao the opportunity to triumph and banish the shinigami for the time being. Xiao appriciated the teenage boys help and promised him that one day he would be the very next Dragon Monk. That time came when Trevor hit 20 years old (20) and he was visited by the four spirits in a dream. They instructed him that Xiao Lee's time as the dragon monk was up and destiny had chosen him as next in line. He took their training and their teachings, and finally took the tittle of the Dragon Monk. With this Trevor carried out his jobs, traversing realms and helping those in need, fending off spirits and demons, and communicating with the monks that came before. Even enrolled himself into a private combat school, for ninjas where he studied the art of Ninjutsu, Assassination and stealth tattics. Trevor 50.jpg 400 years passed (4 earth years) and his time as Dragon Monk was coming to a close. He began to grow a distaste and disdain for the job, until he discovered something...sinister. Trevor had caught wind of the coming return of a herald that would've held as a vessel...for The Specture. Trevor was paranoid. He wasn't sure if the rumor was true or not, but after a deep 50 year meditation he discovered it was all too true, and that was when he decided it wasn't time to give up the tittle of Dragon Monk...as such he abaondned Dragon Kang and ran away to earth. He'd heard the hearld might have been there but even then he wasnt sure how long he'd have to stay there until the specture arose. Never the less he wasn't intent on giving this power up until the job was done... Trevor 1.6.jpg Category:Dragon Kang Category:Dragon Monk Category:Generation 1 Category:Vigilante Category:KPF Category:The Red Knights Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC